Bone Shadows
The Bone Shadows are one of the five Tribes of the Moon. They focus on the ephemeral worlds beyond the realm of flesh, courting and sometimes hunting its strange denizens. They focus on Gifts of Death, Insight and Elements. Culture In the eyes of the Bone Shadows, the delicate balance between the world of flesh and the world of spirits that existed in Pangea was lost when Father Wolf fell. As his heirs, it is their duty to maintain it again. In their eyes, the threats the other Tribes face are just the symptoms of the greater calamity, while they tend to the wound itself. To this end, they hoard knowledge, often preserving it in carved bones and similar trinkets. They actively seek out the unknown, studying and cataloguing it before binding it safely away or casting it into the depths of the Shadow. Almost all of them have their little rituals, omens of good luck or bad, and charms they carry for protection. Even those not laboring under bans brought on by low Harmony often display strange taboos and aversions. The Tribal Oath is to seek to not antagonize the denizens of the Shadow needlessly, formulated as “''Su A Sar-Hith Sa''” - Pay Each Spirit In Kind. The Bone Shadows seek to treat the denizens of the Shadow Realm fairly. That means repayment of debt or honoring promises, but also the punishment of a spirit who tries to cross one of the Hirfathra Hissu. Totem The Bone Shadows revere Kamduis-Ur, the Death Wolf, the most inquisitive and quietest of her brethren, sometimes also referred to as Kig-Ur, the Seeking Wolf. Kamduis-Ur is said to have bonded with the first Bone Shadows when they constructed a ritual so complex that it drew her attention from across the Gauntlet, or when they learned enough from the little tracks she left that they were able to approach her with an offer regarding their oath. Territory Bone Shadows prefer territories near places of strong spiritual resonance. They bribe, dominate or appease local spirits in return for favors and a free exchange of information, and they know the ins and outs of the surrounding spirit world. Bone Shadows are also the werewolves most likely to adopt the physical domain of a certain type of spirit as an unconventional territory. The Hunt Bone Shadows usually investigate their target a long time before, learning its bane and ban (or similar weak points and taboos, in the case of non-ephemeral prey), as well as researching and determining its nature. From then on, the hunting grounds are prepared accordingly to ensure good fortune and once the prey has been targeted, it is usually only a matter of time before it falls. Organization Many Bone Shadows feel that the only ones who understand them are members of their own tribe. It is therefore surprising that one of the unwritten and unspoken goals of many Bone Shadows is to belong to packs with multi-tribal representation. In these groups, they often act as advisors, in matters strategical, mystical or historical. Members prefer to meet on an eye-to-eye basis, only rarely attending larger gatherings. Lodges * Lodge of Harbingers * Lodge of Voices * Lodge of Prophecy * Lodge of Death * Lodge of Doors * Lodge of Hallowed Halls * Lodge of the Hundred Days * Lodge of the Reaping References * , p. 90-92 * , p. 50-83 * , p.34-39 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary